Reedwhisker
|pastaffie = None |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Reedkit Reedpaw Reedwhisker Reedwhisker |familyl = Mistystar Three Unnamed Kits |familyt = Mother: Siblings: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Rippletail, Pouncetail, Hollowflight |precededby1 = Mistystar |succeededby1 = None |position1 = Deputy |livebooks = Moonrise, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, Battles of the Clans, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None }} Reedwhisker is a slender black tom with small, neat ears. History In the Original Arc ''Forest of Secrets :Reedkit is one of Mistyfoot's kits seen floating on a mat of twigs and leaves when the river that borders RiverClan and ThunderClan is flooded. Fireheart and Graystripe see the mat with the two kits on top of it, and try to rescue the kits. The mat starts to break up and Reedkit gets plunged into the flooded river. Fireheart and Graystripe manage to save the young tom and Fireheart watches over Reedkit while Graystripe gets the other kit. The two warriors cross a fallen tree to return the two kits to RiverClan. Mistyfoot sees her two kits and rushes over to the ThunderClan warriors to greet them. Mistyfoot starts to fiercely lick Reedkit and then herds them off to the camp. In the New Prophecy Arc Moonrise :Reedpaw is not listed in the allegiances, but is a young RiverClan apprentice. :He accidentally falls into the river and then hits his head and falls partially unconscious. After Mistyfoot pulls him out with the help of Hawkfrost and Mothwing, Leafpaw arrives to help. Mothwing, the medicine cat apprentice, panics and forgets her training. Leafpaw takes over and saves him with the advice of Spottedleaf. Mistyfoot escorts him home alongside Hawkfrost. :When Brightheart and Cloudtail go missing, Leafpaw wonders if they fell in the river, like Reedpaw did. Twilight :Reedpaw receives his warrior name, Reedwhisker, between ''Starlight and Twilight. :Reedwhisker first appears when he is sent to help Mothwing and Leafpool when the cats of RiverClan fall ill, along with his mother Mistyfoot. He asks Leafpool if she remembers who he is, because she had helped save him, after Mistyfoot had pulled him out of the river, when he was still a young apprentice. He reveals he is a warrior now when she says she doesn't remember. He offers to collect yarrow and juniper berries for Leafpool and Mothwing with his apprentice, Ripplepaw, while Mistyfoot goes to explore the territory for anything that would've caused the sickness in the camp. ''Sunset : In the Power of Three Arc The Sight : He has new apprentice, who goes by the name Pouncepaw. Dark River :When Hollypaw wanders into the RiverClan camp, Reedwhisker confronts her, asking why she is there and tries to prevent Voletooth from attacking her. She tells him that she wanted to help, and he disbelieving repeats what she says to him. After she explains, he instructs her to go back to the Island and wash off the otter dung she had used to disguise her scent. :Reedwhisker, Pouncepaw, Minnowpaw and Voletooth are pushing stones into the stream to block off the water and to make it deeper. When a Twoleg dog tries attacking them, Reedwhisker yells for Hollypaw and Willowpaw to come with him. Reedwhisker goes to Leopardstar telling her Hollypaw was spying on RiverClan. Eclipse :Reedwhisker is seen with Mosspelt when they go and help WindClan with the battle against ThunderClan and ShadowClan. He makes only one remark, reminding her to be silent during the attack. It is noted that all the RiverClan cats are increasingly uncomfortable in the thick undergrowth. He is beaten by Lionpaw in a fight. ''Long Shadows : Sunrise :When Blackstar, Onestar, and Leopardstar come to tell Firestar to get rid of Sol, Reedwhisker appears to help defend his leader. He along with Leopardstar and the others argue fiercely against ThunderClan taking in the rogue. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Reedwhisker appears when a ThunderClan patrol goes to the lake for water. He seems to be very hostile, and reminds them that Leopardstar had claimed the lake at the Gathering. Then Cloudtail says that they're just going to the lake for water, he hesitates, but then agrees to let them only take some water. :Soon after, Dovepaw sees him on a patrol with Mistyfoot and Mothwing, using her extra-sensitive senses. When Dovepaw senses the sick cat in RiverClan, she can also hear Reedwhisker, Mothwing, and Mistyfoot talking about Leopardstar's state. He is clearly worried about his leader and thinks that she might die. He then asks Mothwing how many lives Leopardstar had left. It is made clear that he is very respected in the Clan. :Later, his former apprentice, Rippletail, is killed by the beavers while fighting them, to destroy their dam in order to bring the water back to the lake. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : He is now the new deputy of RiverClan. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :During a Gathering, Mistystar announces that there are few problems with Twolegs fishing in the lake. Reedwhisker shows great disdain for the Twolegs, going as far as to make fun of their abilities, most notably about their fishing skills. Mistystar gives him an amused glance before sitting back down. The Last Hope : In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Reedwhisker is revealed to be RiverClan's new deputy under Mistystar's leadership. :He appears briefly during the great battle between all four Clans on ThunderClan territory. He is part of a patrol that finds the ShadowClan warrior, Spiderfoot hiding in an abandoned Twoleg nest. He asks Pouncetail if he should finish off the cowardly warrior, but eventually Spiderfoot is let go. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :When he votes for Firestar, Reedwhisker mentions that Firestar saved his life and that he believes that Firestar can do it again, thus, it is believed that he is one of Mistyfoot's kits who is washed away in the flood in ''Forest of Secrets, and rescued by Fireheart and Graystripe. In the Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia *He has ThunderClan blood, since his mother, Mistystar, was Bluestar's daughter. *Kate Cary has said that she wishes that three of Mistystar's four kits could have been Graymist, Rippletail, and Reedwhisker. However, Reedwhisker is confirmed by Vicky later in the same chat, making Rippletail too young to be from the same litter. *One thing to be noted, however, is that Reedwhisker was an older kit in Forest of Secrets'', about to be apprenticed, and then he is a new apprentice in Moonrise, despite the time gap. He gets his warrior name in between'' Starlight'' and Twilight. *In The Last Hope ''he is mistakenly called Reedfeather twice. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Mistystar: Siblings: :Three Unidentified kits: Status Unknown Grandfather: :Oakheart: Grandmother: :Bluestar: Uncle: :Stonefur: Aunt: :Mosskit: Great-Uncle: :Crookedstar: Great-Aunt: :Snowfur: Great-Great Uncle: :Goosefeather: Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Shellheart: Great-Grandmothers: ''' :Moonflower: :Rainflower: '''Cousins: :Silverstream: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Whitestorm: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Sorreltail: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molepaw: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: :Cherrypaw: :Molepaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Sunset characters Category:Twilight characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Characters Category:Deputy Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males